Damisela en peligro
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [América x México.] Salvarlo de ser "violado" por el cerdo comunista no era el termino correcto. Pero aun así, Estados Unidos no se rendiría hasta obtener lo que quería de México aún si tenía que remover tierra y cielo para tenerlo. ¿Qué era lo que Alfred anhelaba? Un beso. [Yaoi] [One Shot] [Ligero Rusia x México]


N/A: ¡Segundo fic de Hetalia! Oh vaya, estoy muy feliz. Hoy no se trata de un Rusia x México, sino de América x México. Estoy enamorada de Alfred y sólo por eso lo puse con México esta vez. A pesar de ser un gordo obsesionado con las hamburguesas y que le arrebató a nuestro México la mitad de su territorio, aun así lo amo. Aun no me decido si amo más a Rusia o a Alfred.

Rusia es apreciable a lo lejos con México en sus brazos. Alfred los persigue, diciendo algo como "_You bastard! Gimme México back or I promise to kick your ass!"_

La autora se carcajea por la escena. Rusia se puso celoso porque este fanfic no era de él y México principalmente y Alfred comenzó a presumírselo. Todo había acabado así. El morenito solo suspiraba, aferrado al de ojos lavanda.

Summary: Salvarlo de ser "violado" por el cerdo comunista no era el termino correcto. Pero aun así, Estados Unidos no se rendiría hasta obtener lo que quería de México aún si tenía que remover tierra y cielo para tenerlo. ¿Qué era lo que Alfred anhelaba? Un beso.

Advertencias: Yaoi. Principalmente yaoi, y si ya lo saben, les disgusta y siguen leyendo no me dejen comentarios malos. Ejem, tenemos a un Alfred confundidor de sexos y cosas así, media locas. También contiene Rusia x México.

Nota: México no tiene nombre, eso se los dejo a su total imaginación. Aunque el nombre de José María es una opción para la próxima, así Nyo!México tendría María José por nombre…. ¡Boom de originalidad!

PD: Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

¡Al fic!

…

México frunció el ceño. Estaba molesto. Definitivamente. Alfred le sonreía con algo de ternura muy mal vista mientras que con una mirada de perrito abandonado lo intentaba, en serio lo intentaba.

-A ver gringo de mierda, repítemelo.-el moreno rugió, ordenándole prácticamente.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa y le echó una mirada alrededor de aquella sala de reunión donde ambos se encontraban. Estaban muy solos.- Te salvé la vida, y los héroes siempre reciben el beso de la damisela en apuros cuando la salvan.

Mirada sugestiva. Doble sentido. ¡Vamos México! ¡Era obvio que Estados Unidos te estaba pidiendo un beso! Según él por salvarlo de ser violado por el cerdo comunista –cosa que estaba fuera de la realidad, ya que ambos eran pareja y el ruso no decía nada a los demás por su linda y adorable hermanita acosadora Bielorrusia por lo que México y Rusia eran novios que no hacían NADA propio de ellos-.

-Iván no iba a hacerme nada malo, gringo.- México ingenuo. No sabía que Rusia al fin había tratado de besarlo después de 3 meses de relación aprovechando la "supuesta" oportunidad a solas; supuesta ya que el _héroe _había acosado al mexicano para protegerlo del cerdo comunista.

Ay, México era tan inocente. Achuchable y tiernamente explosivo, por eso Alfred le quería tanto… cof, cof, ¡pero de una manera heroica, obviamente! _HA, HA, HA,_ sí, eso, ¡porque él era un héroe y el morenito su damisela en apuros!

-_I save you._-vaya que la capacidad de E.U.A para ampliar su sonrisa cada vez más y más era casi infinita.-_You need to pay me with a Kiss…_

México se ruborizó al tiempo que el rubio cerró los ojos y se relamía los labios, en busca de los labios del moreno a vista ciega, sin embargo, lo que recibió fue un fuerte puñetazo marca llorarás que hizo que el estadounidense retrocediera con el rostro envuelto en sorpresa, abriendo sus orbes azules desmesuradamente y sus lentes se desacomodaran de su rostro. El más bajito temblaba de nervios y furia, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a tratar de besarlo?! Él ya tenía a Rusia en su corazón…

No. Eso no estaba bien. Pero, en el fondo admitía que le gustaba.

¡No! Claro que no. Ambos eran enemigos a muerte y punto. Rusia no le haría nada malo, no como él. Debía seguir odiando a América, punto final de la discusión.

_Punto final y ya. Se supone que él, México, ya no siente nada por Estados Unidos Americanos._

… _¿_pero_ qué sentía por Alfred F. Jones?_

-¡Ni lo intentes pinche gringo!-gruñó, sonrojado al máximo.

-México, _you know the history.- _Alfred avanzó hacia él, recuperando la sonrisa perdida y abalanzándose sobre el de cabello oscuro, en un ágil movimiento, atrapó con sus brazos la cintura de aquél menor.- el héroe salva a la damisela y ella en agradecimiento le da un beso, le declara su amor y se casan.

Él, México, debía decir la verdad si quería salir de esa situación.

¿Estaría bien resistirse a la oportunidad?

_No._

¿Era correcto resistirse a la oportunidad?

_Sí. Él, México, ya tenía pareja._

Y Alfred no lo sabía.

-Yo… no necesitaba ser salvado. Iván y yo somos novios.

La sonrisa de Alfred se mostró un poco dudosa. Él, México, creyó estar a salvo.

¡Eh, eso era o más loco y estúpido que había oído de aquél morenito! Él, el héroe no caería en una broma tan tonta. Estaba dispuesto a conseguir su premio.

-_¡HA, HA, HA! Good joke, México._

Ahí, el ojimarrón estaba sin salida. Lo supo.

¿Le disgustaba?

_No._

¿Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo?

_Tampoco._

-…Pinche gringo idiota…

Él, México, odiaba a los Estados Unidos Americanos, pero estaba enamorado de Alfred F. Jones.

Él, México amaba a Rusia, pero quería a Iván Braginsky.

…_Él estaba mal._

Lo sabía.

-_I want my Kiss, México._

Estaba perdido. Le había costado tanto odiar al rubio. Y tenerlo ahí tan campante… pidiéndole un beso…. sabía que terminaría sucumbiendo ante el pecado. Él ya tenía a alguien y sabía que si lo intentaba con Estados Unidos, todo terminaría en fracaso.

_Él, México, lo sabía._

Pero no le importaba realmente.

-Aléjate de mí si no quieres mi puño en tu cara.- sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¡los labios de Alfred estaban tan cerca y lejos a la vez! Solo debía resistir un poco más, solo debía…

¡No quería fallarle a Iván…!

_Pero era tan débil…_

Estados Unidos lo atraía a él, como un imán. No podía negársele más. Pero, quería resistir.

¡Debía…!

Sintió los labios del rubio presionar los suyos con firmeza. Fuerte y delicado. Una corriente lo invadió por todo el cuerpo, poniéndolo exageradamente rígido por la sorpresa. ¿Estaba sucediendo? ¿…Él lo había hecho?

¿Le gustaba?

_Sí, y mucho._

¿Por qué no lo detenía?

_No lo sabía._

Perdió fuerza en las piernas y para no caerse apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del joven más alto. Estados Unidos se tambaleó ligeramente ante el acto, apretando su agarre débil de la cintura del moreno, tornándola firme; viendo erróneamente aquello como una correspondencia, Alfred lo fue empujando hacia la pared más cercana y ante el golpe seco que sonó por el cabezazo de México contra la pared, se apartaron.

Alfred lo había besado.

¿Y esto que reafirmaba?

_Que no podía adiarlo a pesar de los esfuerzos que tratara._

Él, México, había caído.

Estaba enamorado de su "héroe."

¡Oh, que tierno se veía México así, todo sonrojado y temblando de nervios! ¡Já! ¡En tu cara, Iván novio falso de mentiras! El héroe gana, como siempre.

México intentó apartarse, tratando de empujar a Jones con insistencia. Inútil. Probó con sacudirse. Igual, inútil. Alfred le impedía la salida y le miraba de manera rara. Estaba sonrojado, traía una sonrisa boba y sus orbes cielo exhibían un brillo que…

Espera….

¿Eso significaba…?

_Sí._

Alfred F. Jones estaba enamorado de México.

¿Lo admitiría frente a él?

_No, todavía no…_

Oh no, Mierda…

-Er… ¿Alfred?- México lo llamó, observando el semblante estúpidamente soñador del estadounidense.

-¿_Yeah, México?_

-Ya te di tu maldito beso, ahora lárgate.

¿Para qué lo intentas?

_Sabes que no se separará._

El alto no dijo nada. A su vez, juntó su frente con la del moreno, sonrojándolo. Amos compartieron contacto visual a esa distancia tan cercana. Con los ojos entrecerrados, México se abrazó a la espalda del rubio, aun manteniendo sus frentes unidas.

Por Dios…

_¿…qué estaba haciendo?_

_-¿Can I Kiss you again?_

No sabía que responder.

-Y-Yo…

Alfred no le dio la oportunidad de contestar, atacando sus labios otra vez de una manera salvaje. Rápido como una bala, su lengua ingresó a la boca del menor, explorando como sólo un héroe sabría hacer. Lo tenía apretado hacía él contra la pared, bastante fuerte. Sus manos acariciaban lo que podían de manera limpia, sin llegar a los glúteos o a los pezones; sólo la espalda. El mexicano no correspondió, pero tampoco hubo objeción.

Quería corresponder.

_Quería decirle…_

¿Sería capaz…?

-Al…

El rubio ahora se encontraba lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello acanelado del joven de trenza. El moreno daba unos jadeos raros y dulces que trataba de acallar sin éxito.

-Alfred…

_¡Díselo ahora! No tendrás otra oportunidad…_

-…Y-Yo…

_¡Díselo! Sabes que mañana volverás a estar con Iván…_

Mañana el gringo lo olvidará y tú también. Sólo dilo y ya.

_Déjalo salir._

-…te amo_…_

Lo había dicho. Alfred dejó lo que hacía para observar al mexicano con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba incrédulo, a punto de abrazar a su amigo a punto de dejarlo sin aire, pero…

-… pero, esto no funcionará…

_Estaba diciendo la verdad._

_No iba a funcionar._

México ya tenía a Iván. Y no lo iba a dejar.

Alfred lo sabía. Sabía que no iba a funcionar.

Pero aun así, lo intentaría. Haría lo posible porque México lo aceptara en su vida. Él era su héroe.

Y México su damisela en peligro.

No, nadie lo iría a cambiar.

…..

¿Ta dá?

¿Qué les pareció?

Se aprecia a lo lejos a Alfred moreteado, a Iván sonriente y a México socorriendo al rubio –por interés económico que por otra cosa-.

HA, HA, HA. La próxima será un Inglaterra x México yaoi y….

El aura oscura de Iván asusta a la autora…

¡Qué vá! Haré otro Rusia x México. Así Iván estará feliz y no me matará n_n.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
